Tricks, No Treats
by KP100
Summary: HOLLOWEEN SPECIAL! When Danny dresses up for Holloween then goes Trick or Treating at Vlad's place, Vlad decides to get him back for his threat. Humor!  I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Trick or Treating

_**A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! YAY! R&R please!**_

The Fenton phone rang, and a black haired ice blue eyed boy picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked into it.

"Danny? Are you going trick or treating with us?" came Sam's voice from the other line.

"Yeah, why?"

"You DO have a costume right? And no yeses, then showing up in a bed sheet with eye holes like you did last year!" Danny rolled his eyes. It was October 31st, Halloween. He, Sam and Tucker were all going trick or treating and boy did he have a costume.

"Yes Sam, I have a costume that is not a bed sheet with eye holes. Relax, have a facial or whatever you gothic girls do."

"Okay Danny, bye. I'll see you at six!" she hung up, and Danny went upstairs to take a shower.

**~Later~**

Danny lifted his gloved hand and knocked on Sam's door. Tucker opened it and screamed, causing Sam to come running to his side. Seeing who Danny was dressed up as, she started cracking up.

"Sam! He's gonna kill us and you're cracking up! Are you high?"

"No...Tucker. I'm... not. It's...Danny!" she managed to weeze out between laughs.

"Surprize!" Danny yelled, jumping into a pose were his right foot was closer to Tucker, and his hands were up. He was smiling broadly.

"Dude! Lets go trick or treating, my stomachs starting to give me visions of candy." He brushed past Danny who stood up.

Many bags of candy and the scaring of poor little kids later...

"Hey, lets go trick or treat at Vlad's house!" Danny yelled before running off to City Hall. He rang the doorbell, and as soon as Vlad opened the door, he thrust his pillow sheet in his face and yelled trick or treat!

Vlad looked Danny over, and smiled a tight smile.

"Nice costume Daniel, it's very stunning."

"Give me candy, or your gonna be walking around in just your underwear for a while." Danny threatened.

"You wouldn't." Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"I so would."Vlad reached inside and grabbed a bucket of candy, and put a handful in the already full pillow sheet.

"Thanks!" Danny yelled before running away.

_**Can anyone guess Danny's costume? I'll put you in the next chapie if you can! R&R please!**_

_**~KP100**_


	2. Candy, Trick or Treators, and Panthers

**_I have a winner! Yay! If you sent a review in, you weren't the first to get it right unless your Abby Panther ! _**

"Ha ha, Danny! Stop!" Sam yelped as Danny continued to through unwanted Halloween candy at her.

"Not until I get my Banana Lafy Taffy back!" he laughed aloud.

"N-n-never!" she giggled as he tickled her.

"Sam, really? Just give him the dang taffy." Jazz, laughed.

"Yeah! Just give me my dang taffy!" Danny yelled, tugging at his Vlad Masters suit.

"Here." Sam sighed, handing the Taffy over to the halfa.

"Finally!" Danny yelped, grabbing it, unwrapping it quickly, and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Wow, you _love _that taffy." Tucker laughed,eating his own Reese's.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_More _trick or treaters." Danny sighed as he picked up the gigantic red bowl chock full of candy. He opened the door, and a feminine figure stepped into the thresh hold. She was wearing a ninja suit, and had deep midnight black eyes with dark hair.

"Shh. I'm not supposed to be here, I wanted to warn you."

"Who are you? Warn me of what?" Danny whispered back.

"I'm Panther. And I'm warning you of dark forces out tonight, they're coming for you. Keep your windows and doors locked, and the blinds shut. DO NOT look outside at anytime from now till midnight. I must go, Master is starting to wonder."

"Wait! What are you talking about? And who is Master?" Danny asked her, as she slipped outside into the darkness, but she was gone. He closed the door, and locked it.

"Better safe than sorry." he muttered to himself. He walked back into the living room, and set the bowl down.

"What were they dressed up as?" Sam and Tucker asked.

" A pirate, vampire, and a ninja."

"Ppfft. Vampire, _so _cliche." Sam stated before eating a Snickers.

" Did they have big fangs with blood trickling down the sides?" Tucker laughed.

"Yeah." Danny chuckled. It was going to be an interesting night.

_**Thanks for reading! And the right answer was Vlad! R&R please! CONGRATS ABBY PANTHER!**_

_**~ KP100**_


	3. Help!

_**I need you all to vote on the poll I have up on my profile. It has something to do with a new story I plan on making. Also, my new chat fic is apparently illegal, so tell me if I should fix it! Here's the review I got for it telling me its illegal:**_

Unfortunately, your story is against the rules of . Chat/script  
formating isn't allowed on this site according to the guidelines. You have  
both here. Also, interactive stories are not allowed. By asking for ideas, you  
made this story interactive.

Failure to comply to the rules will lead to your story being reported and  
eventually getting removed by the admins. Now, the change is easy, simply  
remove the script formating and stop asking for dares. Use dialog in place of  
chat formatting.

I would also like to point out that I found a lot of the screen names to be  
very funny, but all of that was overshadowed by the fact that the story is  
illegal.

Good Luck with the Changes,

'Rayne of Critics United.

_**So what should I do? Help!**_


	4. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
